This invention relates to a method of and sweetening or mellowing onions, and more particularly to a system for rendering onions sufficiently mellow to facilitate their use in salads, sandwiches, and similar applications.
In times past it was possible to purchase so-called sweet onions. By this is meant onions having a sufficiently mild flavor that they could be used in salads, sandwiches, and similar applications without overwhelming the flavor of the other ingredients. More recently, however, it has become difficult to obtain this preferred type of onion. To the contrary, most of the onions which are now obtainable on a commercial basis are characterized by an extremely hot flavor. There has thus developed a need for a system for rendering hot onions sufficiently mild to facilitate their use in salads, sandwiches, and similar applications in which the use of sweet onions is preferred.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus for sweetening onions includes a pouch adapted to receive one or more slices prepared from previously peeled onions. The pouch may be formed from foam materials, fabric materials, and similiar materials adapted to maintain a liquid in contact with the onion slices. An outer liquid retaining envelope formed from a liquid impervious material may also be provided.
In a method of sweetening onions, onions to be sweetened are first peeled and sliced. Onion slices are then placed in the pouch, after which the pouch is dampened with a liquid. Although various liquids may be utilized in the practice of the invention, the use of vinegar, a vinegar and water mixture, or water is preferred. The pouch and the onion slices received therein may then be placed in the outer liquid retaining envelope.
The moistened pouch and its contents of onion slices is then refrigerated from between about 24 hours and about 2-3 days. By this means the flavor of the onions is substantially mellowed, whereby the previously hot onions resemble sweet onions in flavor. Following refrigeration the onion slices are removed from the pouch and are utilized in salads, sandwiches and similar applications in the same manner as sweet onions.